The goal of the bioinformatics/biostatistics core is to address the bioinformatics, statistical and data management needs of the participating SPORE projects. To this end, the bioinformatics/biostatistics core will work in close collaboration with existing Yale informatics resources, projects and research groups. The core is also tightly integrated with the SPORE specimen resource core for the development of a tissue tracking and annotation system. The specific aims of the bioinformatics/biostatistics core are 1) the bioinformatics and statistical analysis of SPORE project data and 2) the design, building and maintenance of a SPORE data management and analysis system (SPORE-DMAS). For 1), an important focus is the close interaction with the project investigators during the entire duration of the SPORE program. The core will provide continuous analysis services such as protocol design, data annotation and visualization. The analyses will chiefly focus on projects 1,2 and 4, which concern the elucidation of risk factors for early onset BCC patients, the detection of predictive epigenomic markers in metastatic melanoma cells, as well as establishing the serological profiles of melanoma patients. For 2), the core will design, build and maintain a SPORE data management and analysis system (SPORE-DMAS) for tracking of biological specimens, and processing of clinical and experimental data. The SPORE-DMAS will be tightly integrated into SPORE specimen resource core, and will handle the data management needs of the SPORE project members. The SPORE-DMAS will make extensive use of existing informatics systems at Yale University, and of resources from caBIG's Tissue Banks and Pathology Tools Workspace. The core will also be concerned with making data available according to the SPORE data and resource sharing plan.